Valves are used to control fluid flow between two points, such as between an air supply line and an air driven motor. Conventional valves require one-handed manual operation to open or close the valve and give virtually no visual indication to an operator as to whether the valve is in the open or the closed position. Additionally, conventional valves may be left open and do not automatically stop fluid flow upon a loss of fluid pressure.
These conventional valves expose operators, therefore, to hazards such as allowing an operator to open the valve while having one hand positioned adjacent the motor, and unknowingly leaving the valve in an open position, resulting in surprise starting of the motor upon the application of air pressure. Such conventional valves also expose operators to hazards such as surprise restarting of the motor upon the reapplication of fluid pressure.